general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Morgan
Jason Morgan is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital and has appeared on its SOAPnet spin-off series, General Hospital: Night Shift. He is the son of the late, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his late mistress, Susan Moore and the adoptive son of Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Storylines Crimes Committed * Knocked out a Dawn of Day cult member 23, 2019 * Got into a fight with two of Cassandra Pierce's henchmen at two separate times in which one was Epiphany's ex-husband and Stan's father Mr. Johnson while rescuing Charlotte Cassadine from Cassandra 12, 2019 Health and Vitals * Got into a fight with two of Cassandra Pierce's henchmen at two separate times in which one was Epiphany's ex-husband and Stan's father Mr. Johnson while rescuing Charlotte Cassadine from Cassandra 12, 2019 Relationships |-|Family= *Drew Cain - Jason's brother *Michael Corinthos - Jason's nephew *Morgan Corinthos - Jason's godson (deceased) *Josslyn Jacks - Jason's goddaughter *Danny Morgan - Jason's son with Sam *Sam Morgan - Jason's wife *A.J. Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive brother (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - Jason's father (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive sister (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive mother *Ned Quartermaine - Jason's cousin *Olivia Quartermaine - Jason's cousin-in-law *Jake Spencer - Jason's son with Elizabeth |-|Friends= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Charlotte Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Court judge about ELQ; David's friend and colleague *Kevin Collins *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Carly Corinthos - Sonny's wife, Jason's friend, and Josslyn's mother *Sonny Corinthos - Jason's longtime best friend *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake - Robin's husband *Connie Falconeri - Olivia's cousin (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetti *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl and Michael's current girlfriend *Alice Gunderson - Quartermaine's housekeeper *James Horowitz - His mother Monica's old friend *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Carly's ex-husband and Josslyn's father *Josslyn Jacks *Kiki Jerome *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Ric Lansing - Jason's current lawyer along with Sonny and Shawn, former District Attorney, and Sonny's maternal half-brother *Andre Maddox *Diane Miller - Jason's former lawyer *Griffin Munro *Delores Padilla *Zoe Raleigh *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Jason's longtime best friend *Luke Spencer - Jason's longtime best friend *Damian Spinelli *Georgie Spinelli *Willow Tait *Ellie Trout *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Franco Baldwin *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart *Michael Carson - Michael of a different stripe and Mary Pat's male counterpart *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Ryan Chamberlain - Kevin's twin brother and Jason's newest enemy *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley and Faison's ally (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome - Sam's father *Mr. Johnson - Cassandra's henchman, Epiphany's ex-husband, and Stan's father *Liesl Obrecht - Sam's look-alike *Andrew Olson - (deceased) *Shawn Phillips - Shawn of a different stripe and Rupert's counterpart *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adoptees Category:Bodyguards Category:Mobsters Category:Twins Category:British-Americans Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Sonny's Army Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Characters created by Thom Racina Category:Characters created by Leah Laiman Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:1981 arrivals Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s